familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cumberland County, Maine
Cumberland County is a county in the state of Maine, United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 281,674, making it the most populous county in Maine. Its county seat is Portland. Cumberland County was founded in 1760 from a portion of York County, Massachusetts and named for William, Duke of Cumberland, a son of King George II. Cumberland County has the deepest and second largest body of water in the state, Sebago Lake, which supplies tap water to most of the county. The county is the state's economic and industrial center, having the resources of the Port of Portland, the Maine Mall, and having corporate headquarters of major companies such as Fairchild Semiconductor, IDEXX Laboratories, Unum, and TD Bank. Cumberland County is part of the Portland–South Portland, ME Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (31%) is water. Adjacent counties *Androscoggin County – north *Oxford County – northwest *Sagadahoc County – northeast *York County – southwest Major highways * * * U.S. Route 202 * U.S. Route 302 * U.S. 1 * Maine State Route 9 * Maine State Route 77 * Maine State Route 114 National protected area * Rachel Carson National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2016 }} 2000 census As of the 2000 census, there were 265,612 people, 107,989 households, and 67,709 families residing in the county. The population density was 318 people per square mile (123/km²). There were 122,600 housing units at an average density of 147 per square mile (57/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.74% White, 1.06% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 1.40% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 1.13% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 107,989 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.10% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.30% were non-families. 28.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 31.30% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $44,048, and the median income for a family was $54,485. Males had a median income of $35,850 versus $27,935 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,949. About 5.20% of families and 7.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.10% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. 19.6% were of English, 15.5% Irish, 9.6% French, 7.8% United States or American, 7.7% Italian, 6.3% French Canadian and 5.9% German ancestry according to Census 2000. Most of those claiming to be of "American" ancestry are actually of English descent, but have family that has been in the country for so long, in many cases since the early seventeenth century that they choose to identify simply as "American".Sharing the Dream: White Males in a Multicultural America By Dominic J. Pulera.Reynolds Farley, 'The New Census Question about Ancestry: What Did It Tell Us?', Demography, Vol. 28, No. 3 (August 1991), pp. 414, 421.Stanley Lieberson and Lawrence Santi, 'The Use of Nativity Data to Estimate Ethnic Characteristics and Patterns', Social Science Research, Vol. 14, No. 1 (1985), pp. 44–6.Stanley Lieberson and Mary C. Waters, 'Ethnic Groups in Flux: The Changing Ethnic Responses of American Whites', Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science, Vol. 487, No. 79 (September 1986), pp. 82–86.Mary C. Waters, Ethnic Options: Choosing Identities in America (Berkeley: University of California Press, 1990), p. 36. 94.4% spoke English and 2.1% French as their first language. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 281,674 people, 117,339 households, and 70,778 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 138,657 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 92.8% white, 2.4% black or African American, 2.0% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 0.6% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 22.7% were English, 21.1% were Irish, 9.0% were German, 8.4% were Italian, 6.0% were Scottish, 5.5% were French Canadian, and 4.4% were American. Of the 117,339 households, 28.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.8% were married couples living together, 9.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 39.7% were non-families, and 29.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.90. The median age was 41.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $55,658 and the median income for a family was $71,335. Males had a median income of $48,158 versus $38,539 for females. The per capita income for the county was $31,041. About 6.9% of families and 10.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.4% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Government Cumberland County is represented by county commissioners and the daily operations are run by a county manager. The county has several responsibilities, including running a Sheriff's department, the Cumberland County Jail, and a county court system. Cumberland County also has its own treasury department, emergency management agency and also has a district attorney office. The county also has a stake in the Cross Insurance Arena (formerly called the Cumberland County Civic Center), as well as programs in local economic development and tourism. Cumberland County is divided into five districts of approximate equal population, each of which elects one county commissioner. The sheriff is elected countywide and runs the Cumberland County Sheriff's office and the Cumberland County Jail. Politics In 2012, the county voted 65% to legalize same-sex marriage. Voter registration Voter registration Communities Cities *Portland (county seat) *South Portland *Westbrook Towns *Baldwin *Bridgton *Brunswick *Cape Elizabeth *Casco *Chebeague Island *Cumberland *Falmouth *Freeport *Frye Island *Gorham *Gray *Harpswell *Harrison *Long Island *Naples *New Gloucester *North Yarmouth *Pownal *Raymond *Scarborough *Sebago *Standish *Windham *Yarmouth Census-designated places *Bridgton *Brunswick *Brunswick Station *Casco *Cousins Island *Cumberland Center *Falmouth *Falmouth Foreside *Freeport *Gorham *Gray *Little Falls *Littlejohn Island *Naples *North Windham *Scarborough *Standish *Steep Falls *South Windham *Yarmouth Other unincorporated communities *Bailey Island *Higgins Beach *North Bridgton *Orr's Island *Prouts Neck *Sebago Lake *South Casco *South Freeport *White Rock In popular culture The fictional town of Jerusalem's Lot, featured in the vampire novel 'Salem's Lot by Stephen King, is situated in Cumberland County. King makes passing reference to other nearby towns and cities, including Portland, Falmouth, and Westbrook. The video game Trauma Team takes place in Cumberland County in the year 2020, referencing Portland and Portland's Back Cove. Neither actual hospital housed in Portland is mentioned in-game; instead, a fictional trauma center called Resurgam First Care is fabricated for the plot (in real life, Portland's city motto is "Resurgam," Latin for "I will rise again"). Two other fictional places are mentioned that reference the county name: "Cumberland College" and "Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine". See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cumberland County, Maine References External links *Cumberland County government *Cumberland County on Maine.gov *Bibliography of Casco Bay Category:Cumberland County, Maine Category:1760 establishments in Massachusetts Category:Portland metropolitan area, Maine Category:Settlements established in 1760